The New Adventures of an Old Friendship
by Canucks21and14
Summary: We crossed the rapids and were now on the other side,laying on our backs beside eachother on the grass.Joe rolled over and stared down at me.His brown eyes met mine and I didn’t know what to say.He was close to me and I could see my reflection in his eyes
1. Chapter 1

My dad always had plenty of good friends. When I was younger, all 15 of them would join us every Saturday for a party at our house. The party would last for hours and continue until well after 3 am. Of course the only reason I

enjoyed these parties was because I became good friends with their children. There were 3 guys and 2 other girls who were around my age. The years went by and along with our ages our dads' friends circle also grew. A new

friend popped up every party with atleast 1 other child and we embraced these new playmates. I was around 8 at the time while Nick was 8, Devin was 9, Joe was 11, Kevin was 14, Lily was 9, and Maya was 13. Sure enough we all

became very close and became the best of friends. Unfortunately, I didn't remain friends with them for long. Soon after my 10th birthday I lost touch with them. I don't know why I stopped talking to them but we eventually grew

apart. That was 7 years ago. I'm 15 years old now and I learned just yesterday that I had a chance to meet them again. Before we broke apart, we all used to go on a annual trip to Whistler Village during the summer. The tradition

came to an abrupt halt a year after I stopped making contact but our parents decided to rekindle the tradition this year. I was really excited, this would have been the perfect place to see them again! The memories of Whistler with

my childhood friends were priceless! The beautiful rapids we trudged across, the trip in the gondola, the running and laughing on the beach with our bare feet…these were all fond memories and I just couldn't wait to go again. We

had been best friends then and I didn't expect any less of our relationship when we would all join up at Whistler three days from now. I never realised how much I really missed them until now. I spent so much time with them

before and I regret breaking my friendship with them. Lily and I had been the closest out of all of them, since we had known each other the longest. She was also Devin's sister. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were brothers while Maya had a

4 year old brother named Caleb. Now these boys aren't what I'd call hot stuff. They were rather chubby boys who played video games all day. I got along with them but trust me I wasn't friends with these guys because of their

looks. But hey, I can't really be talking since I had been a fairly chubby kid myself back then. I'm quite proud to say that over the years I had lost weight and achieved an athletic and toned body. I still had my brown wavy hair and

my dark almond shaped eyes. I was still Shannon and I was ready to meet my old friends!


	2. Chapter 2: The Diving Board

Okay. I'm in the middle of a nervous breakdown right now. My family and I have arrived in Whistler and we're trying to find the hotel now. I don't know what to do!! What if they don't like me! Oh crap I'm screwed, I can't spend 5 days in Whistler with these guys if they're going to hate my guts! Maybe seeing them again wasn't such a great idea…

After 20 minutes of being lost and my dad being completely oblivious to the fact that he needed help to find the hotel, we finally saw its welcome sign and sighed with relief. While me parents checked in at the front desk I wandered around the lobby. I walked over to large window that covered space equivalent to a wall. It overlooked a swimming pool and had children running around wildly cannon-balling into the water. My face brightened and I certainly couldn't wait to go for a swim later that day. Maybe Lily, Nick and the rest of the gang would like to come with me, I thought. I then shuddered at the thought once images of hairy chubby Nick, Devin, Joe, and Kevin flashed across my mind. I wasn't getting into a swimming pool with that! I continued looking at the pool, I was amazed at how incredibly large it was and how the various slides were snaked around each other. I saw a figure standing on the tallest diving board and was impressed as I saw the person dive perfectly into the water below. The figure came out and I was instantly short of breath. Not only were his dives perfect but HE was the DEFINITION of perfect! He had an athletic body with black straight hair and dark eyes. He ran up a flight of stairs, which I assumed, led him to his hotel room. My parents returned and I carried my luggage into the elevator, suddenly excited for the trip again.

When I reached my hotel room I put down my bags and walked over to the balcony. Its was view was beautiful. I could see the snowy mountains and my childhood rapids lurking below the woods. I went to the kitchen cupboards and rummaged through them, looking hungrily for food. My dad walked in from his room and told me to hurry up because the other people were here. I shut the cupboard and scurried out of the room along with my dad. We walked down the grand hallway while I admired the mahogany walls and green and gold carpet. This hotel was beautiful and I was excited to explore it with my old friends. I began to get nervous as the end of the hallway appeared, I knew that my dad's friends' rooms would be there. We came to a stop at the last room in the hallway and walked through the open door. I was hesitant but my dad reassuringly guided me in. The room was silent. Everyone was looking at me and I suddenly felt self conscious. I had taken special care in dressing this morning but I couldn't help running my hand through my hair to make sure it wasn't messy. "Hi everybody, I'm sure you all remember my daughter Shannon." My dad announced. I heard a chorus of " Hi Shannon!" and I smiled in return. My dad then handed me a bag of golf clubs and a box of golf balls to return back to our room. The box and bag had been lying beside him on the floor and one of his friends has just told him to take it to his room since they had been his. "Sorry about this Shannon, but I have to go meet the other guys. The rest of the gang are 2 floors beneath us." I nodded and turned to leave. I opened the room door and was face to face with the diving board boy. I gasped slightly and turned red. He was definitely better looking up close. He smiled and I instantly melted.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting of a Lifetime

" Hey, Shannon right? He asked. My eyes widened while my mind quickly rummaged around my head trying to find out if I had ever seen this guy before. I had absolutely no idea who this guy was…how on earth does he know my name?! "Well welcome back! I Haven't seen you in years!" he exclaimed. " I'm sorry…but, do I know you? I asked uncertainly. The boy smiled at my confusion and placed his hands on his neck pulling out a chain. I gasped and exclaimed "JOE!?" as a gold wedding band came into view. "I can't believe its you! You've well…really changed!" And my oh my had he changed. He'd grown from being a hairy, chubby annoying little beast to an Abercrombie God. An amused smile stretched across his face as he asked if the change had been for the better or not. "Well," I said. "Considering the fact that you're not a midget anymore, you actually have TWO eyebrows now instead of one, and you don't have a gameboy glued to your eyes…the change is for the better." Ouch! Joe replied smiling. "Well you certainly have fond memories of me don't you? I blushed not believing that I actually had been bold enough to say that to him! WHAT WAS I THINKING!? However, that uncertainty melted away when he winked at me. Gosh he was beautiful. I snapped out of my trance and quickly looked around. I spotted the golf equipment I had been told to return back to my room and instantly reached for it.. "Here, I'll help you carry it", Said Joe. He grabbed it and walked out into the hallway. I had no choice but to follow him and to be honest with you I was more than glad to get the chance to spend time with him. We walked along the hallway and as we neared my room door Joe began talking about the other guys. Shoot! I thought. I had completely forgotten about the rest of my childhood friends since meeting Joe. " Well we were planning to go down to the rapids so get changed, wear something warm and we'll meet you here in 20 minutes okay?" "Sure" I said grinning. He placed the box in front of my door and walked away with a little wave of his hand. I opened the door and stepped in, pushing the box in with my foot. "okay" I sighed. Must find something nice to wear…and PRONTO! I quickly unzipped my duffel bag full of clothes and searched for a nice outfit. It took me awhile but I was finally able to find something appropriate. I pulled out a dark pair of jean shorts, a white tank top, and a green Vancouver Canucks sweatshirt.

NOTE TO THE READERS: I'm not sure if you guys are living in America or Canada, or anywhere else in the world, but I'm from Vancouver, BC and so I'm a big Canucks fan. I also realised that you may or may not know some of the places I'm mentioning in the story. Whistler, for those of you who don't know, is famous for its skiing resort. It's a beautiful place with sky rocketing mountains, unique shops, amazing creeks and rapids, and many other attractions. It is a two hour drive away from Vancouver. All the main characters (Shannon's) friends in this story are from Greater Vancouver. This includes the Jonas brothers. This is just for the sake of the plot, I needed to include places that I knew about. Don't worry if you live in America and are not aware of the locations I mention because I will pick really famous places and describe them for you.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: Reason for the pulling of the chain and Shannon seeing the cold wedding band around the chain is because during their childhod they had received chains and they had both born theirs since they were young.


	4. Chapter 4: Rapid Movement

It wasn't the most seductive outfit but being the tomboy that I was, I wanted to be casual and comfortable and this seemed like just the perfect outfit. I sat down on the couch and waited for the boys to arrive. I flicked on the tv and began to watch We Are Marshall. Soon enough, I heard a knock on my door. This is it. I thought. "Be yourself, don't panic!" I gripped the door handle and turned it slowly. "Hey Shannon!". I heard a sweet voice say. "Hopefully you remember Josh, Nick, and Kevin." "Hey guys! I said smiling. "Nice to see you again." Nick blushed a bit as I shook his hand, while Kevin smiled and nodded his head. Then it was Josh's turn. He gripped my hand tightly and smiled. "Welcome Back" he said as he released my hand. He winked and I blushed not expecting it. The others had already walked into the room and seated themselves and had not seen this strange encounter. I shrugged it off, and asked the boys where the other girls where. "They went shopping a little while ago, but I phoned them and they said they'll join us soon." "Well then, let's go!" I said cheerfully. It was really strange walking with all four of the boys because they were all so good looking. Nick was really cute and so was Kevin. Josh had jet black hair and sparkling green eyes, and even though he was good-looking, Joe was the hottest of them all. I guess it was because I had seem him at the pool and ever since then I was always short of breath when I was around him. And he was so fun to be around too. He always said something funny or interesting ,making me laugh throughout the entire walk to the rapids. Even as we neared the rapids, I couldn't stop giggling from all the jokes he kept telling me. I controlled myself and sat lazily on the grass. Josh, Nick, and Kevin were a few feet away tossing a football. Joe suddenly appeared above my head and quickly sat down beside me. His knee briefly touched mine, sending chills down my spine. "So …are you brave enough to go into the rapids!?" 'Hell yes!" said Joe. 'Ok then, you're on!" We took off our shoes and socks and quickly stepped into the rapids. The coldness of the strong current made me gasp. '' WOW, I totally forgot about how cold this water was." Joe chuckled. "That's not the only thing you forgot." Anger rose in my eyes and I glared at him. "what's that supposed to mean?" His eyes softened. "I didn't mean it like that. I just well…missed you. We all did. You just suddenly stopped coming to the parties, and we thought you didn't like us anymore." We had crossed the rapids and were now on the other side, laying on our backs beside each other on the grass. Joe rolled over and stared down at me. His brown eyes met mine and I didn't know what to say. He was close to me and I could see my reflection in his eyes. He sighed and rolled back. "I'm sorry, it's only been 30 minutes since I've seen you again and I'm already talking about stupid things like this." I stared back at him in confusion. "not everything is the same as it used to be when we were ten." My mind was blank. _What on earth was he talking about?! _"We shouldn't even be here, let's go." "But Joe, what are you talking about?!" Instead of answering me he looked at me with pleading eyes and I decided to ask him at a better time. He relaxed at my sudden hesitation and stood up, offering his hand to me. I hesitated at first. I had almost had a heart attack when his knee touched mine, how the heck was I supposed to hold his hand without fainting! I slowly placed my hand in his and allowed myself to be pulled up by his strong arms. "JOE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", a voice screamed. Joe's hand suddenly gripped mine tightly but as soon as he turned around and stared at the person across the rapids, he let go of it immediately. A strange look passed over his face. It wasn't one of being scared or being ashamed, it was a look I had never seen before. He glanced at me and grinned. I couldn't help but grin back as he took hold of my hand again and helped me cross the rapids. 


	5. Chapter 5: Cliche of a BFF

As we neared the grassy area behind the rocks, I could make out three new figures. "Don't worry Shannon, don't mind her." Joe whispered, "she's just bitter about, well…everything." I gulped nervously and mentally thanked Joe for trying to make me less uncomfortable as we approached the figures. Joe spoke up. "Hiya Lily!" "hope you haven't forgotten about Shannon." One of the three figures stepped forward and I could see her green eyes glitter with suspicion. 'Shannon?" She asked Suddenly her eyes popped out in surprise and an excited expression lit up her olive-skinned face. "It's really you!" she exclaimed. "It's been YEARS since we've last seen each other." I was taken back. She wasn't bitter. Joe must be insane I thought as Lily engulfed me in a bear hug. The two other girls stepped forward as well and I realized that they must be Maya and Eva. They greeted me as well and soon left to find Nick and Kevin. I was excited to see Lily again, she and I had been best friends when we were younger. Joe walked over and stood behind me with both hands on my shoulders. "Nice to see you both catching up on old times." he smiled and I felt my cheeks burning up at his touch. Lily smiled politely and suddenly stood up. Joe quickly took his hands off my shoulders and walked towards Lily's direction. She had excused herself and walked towards the rocks by the rapids, as soon as Joe had appeared. I was slightly confused at both their sudden departures but turned around and I heard footsteps coming my direction. It was Josh. "So, he sighed sitting down. "How was your conversation with Lily?" Fine", I said lying. "She's really nice." Josh studied me for a few seconds before continuing. "I know what Joe was going to tell you over by the rapids." I glanced up and stared at Josh questioningly. "What do you mean?" "He's right, Josh said getting up. "Things HAVE changed. You can't walk around with Joe without getting stared down by my sister Lily." "Look" I said suddenly angry. "I don't know what's going on between Joe and Lily but I can honestly tell you that there is nothing going on between me and him. So whatever Lily thinks, tell her to stop because I don't even like Joe in that way." Josh's eyes softened and he stepped closer. "Just forget about it...okay? "I'm really sorry I brought this up. Please, let's just start over." I smiled and nodded, Glad that I could forget about this episode. WE decided to go back to the hotel when we realized that the others were nowhere to be found. " Well that's weird." I said. I wonder why they left without telling us." "They probably wandered off near the rapids, they'll come back soon." Josh replied. He walked me up to my hotel room and then decided to stay when I invited him in for a movie. My parents were not back yet, they were probably at some casino with the rest of their friends, I didn't want to be alone so I thought that was the best thing to do. However, we didn't watch a movie.


	6. Chapter 6: Flashes

In the end, Josh and I just sat on the couch and talked. Turns out, he's a pretty decent guy. He was witty and charming and knew how to carry on a conversation. I was laughing with almost every word he spoke and was having a good time. Every now and then he would say something and it would remind me of Joe. It was really weird and I tried to shake off the feeling, but I just kept thinking about what Joe would say to that and what he would do. Even after Josh said "good night", and headed for his hotel room, I kept thinking about Joe. _Did I actually still like him?! _I sighed. _Oh please…not again! _I had liked Joe when we were kids. We had known each other for years and he always made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. He didn't even need to be next to me, he could be anywhere around the house and I would almost sense his presence. He was just Joe and I loved him. We did everything together, and after Lily, he was my closest friend. In fact, we had our first kiss together. It had only been a peck but it was special. _**It was my last party with them and we were spending the summer in Whistler. I was ten years old and we had all been playing hide and seek. Joe and I decided to hide together and we quickly held our sticky hands together, making sure we wouldn't get lost around the large hotel. We found the elevator and quickly pressed the top button. The golden doors slid open to reveal the very top the hotel and it was beautiful. There was a garden before us and it was gorgeous. Colourful flowers were blossoming around us while fountains spluttered nearby. We were amazed by the stunning view before us and couldn't help but touch the benches and pretty flowers as we walked by inspecting the garden. "Wow" we exclaimed in unison. 'It's so pretty." We sat down on a bench with grape veins hanging above us. 'You know what we're supposed to do now…don't you" asked Joe. "Well…not really" I replied back. "Go back to mommy maybe." Joe smiled a tooth-less smile and shook his head. "Naw. Not yet. Turn your head and close your eyes." I sighed and obeyed. I felt lips on my cheeks and quickly turned to Joe. "What are you doing?? " I asked. "Oh, nothing. Just doing what I saw on tv." he quickly said. "Oh ok" I said satisfied. "Let's go." No wait! He wrapped his small fingers around my wrist and stopped me. I looked back at him with questions in my eyes. "I wanted to give you this" said Joe shyly. It was a dandelion. My face burst into a smile as I gently took the small flower from his hands. "Thanks a lot Joe!" I exclaimed. He smiled in response and we walked back to the elevator. **_And wel1...that was the end of that. We never spoke about that incident again and just remained friend. I had forgotten about that until now and I couldn't help but smile at the memory. He had always been so cute.


	7. Chapter 7: Cereal Bits

I leaned against the door and felt the cool door handle on my fingertips. As I was walking away from the door, still smiling, someone began knocking. I was slightly scared because I didn't know who was coming this late to see me. It was already 11:00 pm. "Shannon, it's me Joe." I heard a voice whisper. I let out a sigh of relief and I opened the door to reveal a breathless Joe. "What happened to you Joe?" I exclaimed. He was out of breath and it seemed as if he had been running. "I've been looking all over for you!" "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Joe screamed between breaths. I was shocked. _Joe had been looking for me?! Really!? Wow. _I was flattered and felt myself blush knowing that Joe had cared enough to go looking for me. "Oh, sorry for making you worried. Josh and I didn't know where you guys were so we just came back up here." Joe's shoulders relaxed. "Next time we'll stick together. I thought you drowned in the rapids!" Joe laughed and punched my shoulder playfully. "Naw, it's not THAT easy to get rid of me. You'll have to do much better than drowning" I smirked. Joe burst out into a grin. "We'll find a way to get ride of you soon enough, don't worry." "HEY! I said. Joe laughed and walked into the kitchen. "I'm just joking. You know we love having you back with us again." I walked up next to Joe and opened the top cupboard. As I found the "Lucky Charms" Cereal box, I took it out and pulled out two bowls. "Hey, want some?" I asked Joe. Joe's face instantly lit up as he yelled out a "OF COURSE!". "I'm guessing you like eating cereal as much I do" I said. " Hell yea! He answered. " Cereal is the greatest food ever invented. I can eat it anytime of the day." I nodded in agreement. I poured the milk into the bowls and added the cereal. Joe had opened the balcony door, and was now leaning against the railing. I handed him his bowl as I walked over. " Can I ask you something?" I questioned nervously. Joe turned his face away from the view in front of us and dropped his spoon. " Yea sure, go ahead." I fiddled with my cereal and wondered how to phrase what I wanted to ask him. "Well….when we were at the rapids, you were saying something about Lily and how things have changed. What did you mean by that?" I tried to choose my words carefully, hoping that I wouldn't come off as nosy. Joe looked at me knowingly.

Sorry guys, but I have changed Devin's name to Josh. Kevin and Devin rhyme and it sounded really funny every time I mentioned them in the same sentence.


End file.
